Tras la noche del regreso
by Azu
Summary: Voilà! La 2ª parte, según el POV de los osakaneses. ¡Escrito con menos baifo todavía! que yuyu de suegras OO R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Notas de la autora**

Aquí llego con otro fic! (y todavía no acabe el de la rival ¬¬). Este será un ShinxRan, porque hasta que escriba el SxR de mi otro ff, CIERTA PERSONA (ejem, ejem) me habrá mandado 19 carteles de neon, así que a trabajar, que es pa hoy! Por cierto, de momento será un One-shot. Si queréis continuación, mandenme reviews xD... Es enteramente romance. Sin ninguna trama. Tampoco Lemmon. Para Rank, que le encanta esta pareja (espero que con la dedicatoria se le pase lo de la bromita n.nU)

1. Tenshi: ángel

2. Daisuki: en verdad gustas

3. Ai shiteru: te amo

4. Kuso: mierda!

**Tras la noche del regreso**

Abro mis ojos lentamente. Apenas entra luz por la ventana, tiene la persiana bajada, pero supongo que está amaneciendo. Termino de espabilarme y me doy cuenta de dos cosas... La primera: la habitación. Es una habitación grande, muy espaciosa, nada que ver con la mía. La segunda: siento una calidez bastante extraña tras de mí, apoyada en mi espalda. Entonces, donde se supone que estoy? Y que hago aquí exactamente? Unas manos me abrazan por la cintura... Ahora lo recuerdo todo.

-Buenos días tenshi (1) –sus labios se posaron suavemente en mi mejilla y me abrazó un poco más fuerte... como si tratase de impedir que me fuera de su lado. Me giro y me lo encuentro, cara a cara, sonriéndome lo más inocentemente posible. Es sonrisa que tanto tiempo he esperado, y ahora está aquí, sólo para mí.

-Buenos días Shinichi –y le beso con todas mis ganas. Desde anoche es algo muy normal: estar separados el tiempo justo para tomar aire. Cuando nos separamos apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo, pudiendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón- Dormiste bien?

-El rato en el que pude, perfectamente. Que esperabas, si te tenia a mi lado? –y me apega más a él (si es que se puede). Posa su mirada en mí y pasa lentamente su mano por mi mejilla- sabías que te quiero, Ran?

-Más o menos... lo tengo asimilado –y esta vez yo le sonrío. Me lo dijo anoche unas... 7 u 8 veces. Pero, a decir verdad, nunca me cansaré de oírlo. Me alegro de que su casa esté sola. No se que haría si me viesen así sus pa-dres...- MI PADRE! –me levanto de un salto y empiezo a buscar mi ropa, que está esparcida por la habitación, mientras él me ve raro.

-Qué dices de tu padre? –y puso una carita de incomprensión... si no estuviese en este problema me lo comería a besos- pero tu padre no... TU PADRE! –y se une a mi búsqueda del sostén. Debo llegar a mi casa antes de que mi padre despierte! Si no...

-Sabrá que he pasado la noche contigo. Le dije que... Shinichi me ayudas a abrocharlo? –le pido, tendiéndole el sujetador, que al fin he encontrado- le dije que habías vuelto y que me invitaste a cenar. Por eso... por eso sabrá que he pasado la noche contigo, y... y... ¡¿QUIERES DARTE PRISA CON ESE BROCHE?!

-No se por qué os complicáis tanto las mujeres... Hala, ya está! De todas formas seguro que está en su despacho, con una resaca como un camión y rodeado de latas de cerveza. Eh por qué haces eso? –me ve guardar en el bolsillo el anillo que me regaló anoche, justo después de contarme lo de...- me costó un ojo de la cara, sabes? –se hace el ofendido. La verdad es que finge fatal.

-De acuerdo. Me pondré el anillo. Si a mi padre le despierta la neurona detectivesca y une mi desaparición nocturna, el anillo y tu vuelta, por mi perfecto. Pero tendré que quedar con Sonoro para comprarme un traje negro... Ya sabes, para el funeral... -se puso pálido por un momento. Al parecer, mis palabras han tenido el efecto deseado sobre él, ya que me arrebata el anillo y lo esconde en su chaqueta.

-Vale, vale. Tu ganas. Aquí estará mas seguro. Te acompaño, no se sabe que gente estará suelta por ahí... -Tantos casos le están volviendo paranoico. Pero a pesar de eso, me coge del brazo y arrastra hacia la cancela. Cuando se ha vestido? O.o Creo que el tiempo se paró con lo del anillo. Sí. Desde anoche. La futura señora Kudo. Ran Kudo... Que bien suena, verdad?

Llegamos a la puerta de la oficina. Por la rendija se ve luz... Ya estará despierto? Prefiero no pensarlo... Introduzco la llave lentamente, pero antes de poder girarla, me caigo hacia delante ya que han abierto por el otro lado.

-Ran?! Que haces fuera tan temprano? Y CON ESE! –es mi padre, que señala con el dedo a Shinichi. Que extraño, parece no haber bebido. Noto algo extraño en la habitación y veo que mi madre está detrás

-Mama! Papa! Habeis vuelto?! –que día más estupendo. Shinichi me quiere, mis padres vuelven... mejor será que cuando llame a Kazuha, sea desde mi futura casa. Mejor será acostumbrarme, no?

-Yo me iba, solo pasaba para aclarar unas cosas de la separación. Papeleo, ya sabes. Ran, ya viniste de mandar la carta que te pedí? –y me guiña un ojo. Creo que nos ha pillado. Seguro que la culpa es de ese idiota. Pasa muy digna junto a mi, pero oigo que me susurra- llevas la camiseta al revés. Luego tendremos una pequeña charla –definitivamente, me ha pillado. Solo espero que papá no se de cuenta.

-Yo también me voy –se apresura a decir mi Shin. Quiere largarse. Sus padres lo aceptarían, pero los míos... Me da un rápido beso en la mejilla y baja corriendo las escaleras. Ya la fastidió.

-Por qué ha hecho eso? –me mira papa, con cara de pocos amigos- no será que...

-Pero qué dices! Es que... Recuerdas el caso en el que estaba metido? –esperemos que me crea. Es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido- pues estuvo en España. Ya sabes, y allí se saludan y se despiden dándose dos besos... -se aparta de la puerta. Está satisfecho con mi respuesta. Se precisa con urgencia una llamada a Osaka.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Me alegro de que Ran me comprendiese. Entendió lo que pasó con la Organización, y ahora que están capturados, puedo estar con ella. Se lo conté por teléfono. Fue un acto cobarde pero no me atrevía a decírselo a la cara. 'Si eres capaz de perdonarme, te espero en el restaurante donde te planté la otra vez'. Allí se le declaró mi padre a mi madre, y yo, como buen Kudo que soy, debo seguir con la tradición familiar. Le esperé unos 20 minutos, pero guardé las esperanzas. Y menos mal que lo hice. Llegó corriendo, al parecer su padre opuso resistencia con nuestra cita. Mereció la espera. Estaba guapísima. Simple, pero guapísima.

En la cena casi no hablábamos, y cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, las apartábamos con rapidez. Cuando acabamos, los dos empezamos a hablar a la vez. 'Shinichi creo que entiendo lo que.../Ran quieres casarte conmigo?'. Creo que me pusieron algo en la sopa. No sé como si de donde salieron las palabras, pero se lo dije. Se quedó de piedra, pero yo proseguí con mi discurso. 'Se que lo has pasado mal por mi culpa y que no merezco que me mires a la cara, pero daisuki (2). Que digo! AI SHITERU (3). Por eso... me gustaría pedirte que... fueses mi esposa...' creo que me confundieron mi cara con la sangría de la mesa de al lado N/A: se que en Japón no toman sangría, pero con que lo iba a comparar sino?.

Ella me cogió del brazo y me sacó del restaurante (ya había pagado, por cierto). Tenía la mirada baja. No sabía por qué. Pero cuando estuvimos lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, alzó la cabeza, sonriendo como hacía mucho que no le veía hacer, y me abrazó. Pero como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Creo que me hundió 2 costillas y me fracturó el pulmón. Se la veía realmente feliz, y me alegra que fuese gracias a mí. Nos decíamos el uno al otro cosas in sentido. Lo que me quedó claro fueron dos cosas. La primera, que aceptó mi proposición (miraba la sortija como si fuese 'el anillo unico') y la segunda, que lo de Conan era para ella agua pasada. Nunca creí que el final de esta pesadilla fuese tan... tan tipo 'pelicula de Hugh Grant': la chica perdona al chico, todos fueron felices y aceptaron su matrimonio. Pero eso fallaba del final. No creo que 'Kogoro el durmiente' acepte nunca la relación. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y anoche hicimos bastante.

No se cómo pasó, hay una gran laguna en medio de mi cabeza, pero antes de que me diese cuenta, estábamos en mi habitación, besándonos. Y después... N/A: creo que los son ya bastante mayorcitos para saber de que se trata ¬¬U esto es un romance, no un lemon. Así que no especifico

Perfecto. Ahora estoy en mi casa con el teléfono en la mano. Tendré que replantearme eso de las pruebas cerebrales. Tan vez tenga poderes psíquicos y pueda transportarme y aún no lo sepa!. A quién puedo llamar? Veamos... al profesor no le interesará. A Hattori ni en sueños. Además, según creo hoy iba a quedar con Toyama... Mis padres? Ni en sueños. Sí! Claro! A esta hora no cogerán el teléfono en los ángeles así que...

Empiezo a marcar en número. Me da igual que sea a larga distancia. Ya pagarán ellos las facturas, que pa eso es su casa. Suena la voz de mi madre, tan infantil como siempre:

-Hola. Casa de los Kudo. En este momento no les podemos atender. Si me quiere ofrecer un trabajó, me he retirado –que más quisiera...- llame más tarde o deje un mensaje ahora –y suena el pitidito del contestador.

-Hola papá, mamá. Soy Shinichi. Quiero que sepáis que ya he recuperado mi cuerpo, atrapé a la organización, el profesor os manda recuerdos... ah sí! Voy a casarme con Ran. Hasta luego! –y cuelgo. Si no se enteraron porque he hablado muy rápido, es cosa suya. Y ahora, que hago? No hay ningún caso, y si vuelvo a ver a Ran, incluso ese idiota de su padre sospechará...

Me voy quitando la ropa mientras me dirijo al baño. Una buena ducha me sentará bien. Abro el grifo y dejo caer el agua sobre mi cabeza, resbalando por todo el cuerpo N/A: sorry chicas, me váis a matar pero no puedo poner nada estilo 'PG13', este fic es para todos los públicos . . Me enjabono y como me aburro de estar en la ducha, me visto y salgo a dar un paseo. Hora todo es muy aburrido. Nada más salir por la puerta noto que alguien me observa. No es como cuando me seguían los hombres de negro, sino más... 'familiar'. Lo que se suele pensar en este caso el 'bah, no será nada' pero por experiencia recorro la calle con la mirada. Está sola. Todos están trabajando o en clases. He faltado mucho tiempo. Por un día más que falte, no pasará nada. Entonces veo una vieja moto aparcada en una esquina, bastante lejos. De qué me suena? Me estrujo el cerebro intentando recordar y entonces...

-Que pasha Kudo?! –y una palmada en la espalda casi me tira al suelo. Lo sabía. A caso en Osaka hay vacaciones permanentes?!

-Hattori, que haces aquí? ¬¬

-No hace falta que te alegres tanto, de verdad –dice con sarcasmo- Es que no puedo venir a saludar a mi viejo amigo?

-Un 20 de Mayo? Ô.o

-Las mejores sorpresas son las que no se avisan!

-Ya. Lo mismo pasa con la muerte ¬¬. sabes? Tenéis mucho en común. Generalmente vais unidas, siempre cuando yo estoy de por medio

-Esta vez no habrá muertos. Además, yo solo traje a Kazuha. Pero a ti quería pedirte algo –y sonrió tan falsamente que parecía una de las tipas del telecupón.

-Ahora me dirás que necesitas dinero para un anillo que le vas a regalar a Kazuha, no? –menos mal que lo decía de coña. Se puso rojo, después blanco y otra vez rojo. Sonrió nervioso. Kuso!(4)- está bien... -ni bien ni leches!- Cuanto necesitas? Pero que conste que esta me la pagas...

-Pues... esto... -carraspea. Mala señal- que darían en... 600 euros? N/A: no tengo ni idea de la equivalencia en yenes ni cuanto cuesta un anillo de compromiso. Saquen uds. Las cuentas, pero pongamos que es muy caro

-QUE?!? ESTAS LOCO?- la gorra le impide que la sangre le llegue al cerebro o qué?!- Piensas hacer tu el anillo? O necesitas pagarte un viaje para sacar el oro de la mina?

-No seas rácano. Tu familia está forrada, la mía no puede enterarse y segurísimo que el que le has regalado a Ran es 3 veces más caro –se me sube toda la sangre a la cara. Y este como lo sabe?

-COMO DEMONIOS TE HAS ENTERADO?! –yo y mi bocaza. Siempre pude haberlo negado pero noooo tenía que confirmarlo ¬¬

-Verás. Anoche Ran llamó a Kazuha, y yo estaba con ella –qué haría este degenerado con la pobre chica...- y entonces, como me dijiste que en cuanto recuperases tu cuerpo se lo dirías, deduje que le pedirías matrimonio –desde luego, soy imbécil

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

-Kazu-chan, me siento mal por que hallas tenido que venir hasta aquí, desde Osaka, sólo para esto –vamos a la casa de Shinichi. Aún me duele la cabeza (me desmayé y me di con el lavabo) pero ya me encuentro mejor. Todo lo que se puede estando en mi estado. Pensaba que para saberse se debían esperar semanas, o al menos días, pero no unas horas!

-No te preocupes. Ahora la que importa eres tú. Debes decírselo a Kudo-kun. Mientras ante lo sepa, mejor –esta muy segura de eso. Como si tuviera experiencia. Como si...

-Aaaaa!!! Enhorabuena Kazu-chan!!! –y le abrazo. Por lo que me ha dicho, Hattori ya lo sabe- es fantastico! –se ha puesto roja. No me lo ha negado. Al parecer, yo tenía razón. No, si estar tanto tiempo con Shinichi funciona y todo... Y hablando del rey de Roma, están frente a nosotras. Hattori-kun esta con él. Mi niño le está pasando unos billetes... Qué tramarás estos dos?

Me acerco por la espalda y le abrazo. El da un respingo del susto. Kazu coge a Hattori del brazo y lo aleja de nosotros. Quiere que se lo diga ahora. Él me está hablando, pero yo cuento, como me dijo Kazu, sin hacerle caso.

-27... 28... 29... 30...

-Ran, me estás escuchando? Qué te pasa?

-35... 36... 37... 38...

-Por cierto, esto es tuyo- me coge la mano y me vuelve a colocar el anillo de compromiso. Nos sonreímos. Me aprieta muy fuerte de la mano y yo le correspondo.

-43... 44... 45... -cierro los ojos y me concentro en mis palabras

-Ran, se puede saber que cuentas?

-48... 49... 50. Shinichi... -respiro muy hondo-... estoy embarazada

Me suelta la mano y se queda de piedra. Pues si que le ha impresionado... Pero una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Me coge de la cintura y me alza. Luego me abraza... y me besa. Que lindo, verdad? Pero veo que Heiji y Kazuse alejan lentamente, con la cara algo blanca. Miro que pasa en el otro lado de la calle y...

-Enhorabuena! Felicidades a los dos! –nos separamos, muy rojos y con los ojos desorbitados. Tenían que venir de Los Ángeles en este momento?

-Ma... ma... mamá! Papá! q... que haceis aquí ?

-Oh, nada hijo. Tu madre se empeño en traerle a Ran un regalo –regalo? Que regalo? No van a decir nada del beso y de mi anillo? O.o

-Aquí tienes Ran –me sonríe y me da un pequeño paquete. Lo abro y... espera... estos son unos patucos? O.o


	2. Las Chicas Bombo

**Notas de la autora**

Al fin el ansiado 2º capítulo de TLNDR! Gomen por la tardanza U.U pero tuve 2 virus y me jodieron todo, incluidos los fics T.T (como pille al hacker, me lo cargo ��) pero la gran Azu regresó! (Pose tipo Kogoro) bueno, antes que nada, responderé a los reviews n.nU

Rank: como no, tu siempre la primera, mas q nada porq te amenazo por el MSN… pero dejemos eso aparte n.n yo también me pregunto quién será la de los carteles… que curioso. Al menos seguí (como tantas personas me pidieron :P) y no te preocupes… de momento no hay ninguna bromita (de momento… :)nota después de escribir eso: si q hubo XDD como pensaste q yo escribiría algo así… UU. Y a ver si vas al psicólogo para que te quite lo de ese miedo infundado… o vas a Male, que sale mas barato por ser amigas (aunque yo que tu esperaría un poquito, hasta que se termine de reponer de reyes, que está sin un duro y a saber cuanto te cobra…)

Male: no te tomes a mal lo que acabo de decir, eh? ;) encima de que te hago propaganda UoU… y si, a mi también me dieron miedo sus padres… y eso que yo los escribí así n.nUu y por cierto, va por ti este capitulo, me diste la idea para el nombre :P y no, de momento no hay ningún asesinato… aunque aún no he pensado el capítulo, así que puede que haya y todo xD y Heiji… gorrón? Por favor! Eso es como decir que cuando Heiji y Shin se juntan tienen mala suerte: Imposible! (�� que levanten la mano los que se crean eso… cri, cri, cri -.-)

Ayaa: tu no me reviewaste, pero me pediste con tanta insistencia q lo siguiera y como me felicitaste por msn, tengo que mencionarte! n.n se que el capi viene un pokito tarde, pero que le hago? No tuve tiempo uuU aunq ya no puedes quejarte! Hasta dentro de otros dos meses, nanai xD

Y otra cosa, ahora el fic está en el punto de vista de los de Osaka, es decir, Heiji y Kazuha's POV. Ahora, sin más preámbulos… el capitulo 2! (Nota: ya sabes Iliath, cambia todos los 'Kazus' por 'Ili' XD)

**Las chicas bombo**

Vuelvo a mirarme al espejo, con la camiseta levantada, viendo en mi vientre cualquier cosa menos convicción. La verdad, sigo sin creerme lo que me está pasando… nunca pensé que llegaría a esta situación. Está bien, seré sincera conmigo misma. Lo había soñado, varias veces. Pero… tan pronto? Estar embarazada de Heiji es algo que siempre quise… pero tan pronto? Sigo sin convencerme… Aunque contenta, estoy. Eso sin dudarlo.

Hace apenas unos minutos he hablado por teléfono con Ran-chan. Se lo acaba de contar a sus padres… que valiente! Me refiero a lo del embarazo. Al parecer, ya estaban seguros de que la relación entre su hija y el detective no era solo amistosa. Al decirselo, Kisaki-san guardó la compostura aunque… no se puede decir lo mismo de Kogoro. En un ataque de ira, ha cogido una lámpara y la ha intentado estampar contra el pobre Kudo-kun n.nU así que ahora Ran-chan está trasladando sus cosas a la mansión Kudo. No aguanta a su padre… además, lo hecho, hecho está. No se puede des-embarazar a alguien, y no se soluciona nada matando al padre. Deberé recordar este discurso para cuando decida contarle a papá que va a ser abuelo… aunque no creo que él se sorprenda igual que Kogoro. Creo que se espera que acabe de novia de Heiji, pero de eso a soltarle que estoy embarazada de él… Será un duro golpe para él, pobrecito.

He quedado con Heiji por la tarde, y se le veía serio. Tal vez sea para ver que haremos con el bebe… o tal vez vuelva a insinuarme que no es suyo. Maldito cretino! Encima se atreve a sospechar que si el hijo es de otro! Qué se cree, que yo voy y me lío con el primero que pasa? �� Seguro que lo hace por fastidiar, y no por otra cosa… sabe tan bien como yo que solo le quiero a él.

Toc-toc-toc

Ahora a arreglarse. Hay que ponerse guapa para verle… Creo que me dejaré el pelo suelto. Me sienta bien, no? Y Heiji me ha comentado que así parezco más adulta… decidido, hoy, suelto. Ahora la ropa…. Me pondré unos vaqueros con la camisa blanca, y me llevaré un chaleco por si hace frío. Dudo que me lo ponga, pero vamos, me gusta como me queda atado a la cintura. Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo… En verdad tengo pinta de madre?

TOC-TOC-TOC

Espero que esta vez tenga gasolina la moto. Desde luego, estamos gafados. Siempre pasa algo… sobre todo cuando estamos cerca de Kudo-kun. Estoy llegando a pensar que puede ser gafe… O.O MI OMAMORI! Corro por toda la habitación, hasta encontrarlo bajo la almohada. Menos mal… sin él, no sé que habría hecho. Me lo cuelgo del cuello y lo escondo bajo la camisa… Heiji siempre se burla de mi, dice que soy supersticiosa… Ya, si soy supersticiosa los adolescentes se encogen… vale, ese no ha sido un buen ejemplo U.U teniendo en cuenta lo de Kudo-kun…

TOC TOC TOC –kazuha, ABRE AHORA MISMO! – OO pap�! Le abro corriendo la puerta y me ve tan arreglada, sin saber que decir- vas… vas a salir?

si, he quedado n.n

ah, bueno… que te valla bien… -y va a salir, bastante confuso por mi cambio de look

papa… �� para qué has venido a mi habitación?

ah! Ahora lo recuerdo! Heiji está al teléfono –valla policía que tengo como padre… HEIJI! Bajo corriendo las escaleras, dejando a mi padre más impresionado todavía. Si supiera por qué todo esto… Cojo el teléfono con fuerza y contesto con rapidez

HEIJI! ERES TU! -kazuha, qué hacias, la renta? La próxima vez tarda un poco más, y llegarás tarde a la graduación de nuestro hijo…-�� mira que te gusta exagerar. Ademas, no digas eso tan alto, que te pueden oír! Bueno¿qué querías? -ah, nada n.n solo saludarte-HEIJI! -vale, vale… pero que sosa eres hija �� no aceptas ni una broma. Te llamaba para decirte que a ver si podemos quedar para comer, dentro de unos 45 minutos-a mi me viene bien… pero ¿a qué tanta prisa? -es que… tengo que decirte algo importante, pero bueno ya te lo comento luego!

Y cuelga. Ha colgado… �¿Me ha colgado¿Pero quién se cree ese…? Se va a enterar cuando… está bien, exagero demasiado. Si quiere hablarme con tanta prisa será extremadamente importante… no querrá que cortemos… verdad? A ver, Kazuha, respira… inspira… respira… inspira… KYA!

Me salió del alma… le he hecho sin querer una llave de Aikido a papá… ¿desde cuando está ahí? Me agacho y le pregunto si está bien, con lo que me asiente. Valla método de autocontrol mas efectivo ese de respirar ��U

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Llega tarde. No me puedo creer que le falte tiempo hasta para ir a la esquina de su calle. Estas mujeres… ahora vendrá con lo primero que haya visto en el armario y dirá que no le dio tiempo de pensarlo. Con lo que me gustaría ver alguna vez a Kazu arreglada de verdad, que venga bien bonita. Y si es posible, con un buen escote… y con una falda… nn o alguno de esos vestidos con una raja al lado que les gusta tanto y que se les ve…

PLOC

Heiji! –exclama la chica que llegaba tarde, con la mano roja a causa del golpe que ME ha dado- ¿se puede saber en qué piensas¡llevo llamándote desde la otra punta de la calle! Estás embobado… -me giro y la veo con su nuevo look. Parece que ha leído mis pensamientos… viene preciosa y yo no puedo articular palabra. Lleva una camisa blanca, una falda negra por encima de la rodilla y un chaleco rojo atado a su cintura.

preciosa… -suelto sin querer la palabra. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que he suspirado… pero al parecer no he tenido suerte, porque me sonríe algo roja, y para no decir nada coge su casco de la moto.

Bueno y… dónde vamos a comer? Me está entrando hambre… como ahora tengo que comer por dos…

No creo que sea por eso –y me da la colleja merecida. ¡Eso me pasa por picarla!- A un restaurante con una terraza y a esta hora da el sol, se está muy bien… -nos montamos en la moto y ella se agarra a mi por detrás. Tengo la sensación de que se sujeta más de la cuenta, aprovechando el momento… bah, serán imaginaciones mías.

Llegamos al restaurante y la guío hasta una de las mesas de la terraza. Hay gente pero tampoco es que esté lleno… Ella aún no ha dicho nada. Se la ve tensa. No se si será el mejor momento para hacerlo… no, lo he decidido. Ahora no puedo echarme atrás. La siento en la pequeña mesa, justo en frente mía. Parece que espera a que le diga algo. ¿No sabrá lo que voy a preguntarle, verdad? Bueno. La he traído aquí para eso. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sujeto con fuerza la caja que guardo. Hago intención de sacarla, y así…

BUENAS TARDES! Van a tomar algo para beber? –Aparece un camarero bastante joven, para tomarnos nota estropeando mi bonita escena de amor con Kazuha- sí, dos coca colas por favor… y tarde todo lo que quiera �� -le contesto lo más borde que puedo. Entonces Kazuha me mira y me sonríe, esperando a que le diga lo que iba a decirle antes de que viniera el camarero. Saco la mano del bolsillo con la caja y la escondió en el puño.

Kazu, yo… hace tiempo que quería y ahora… con lo de nuestro hijo… ahora tengo más razones… no quiere decir que lo haga sólo por eso, sino que… -ya no se ni lo que digo. Mejor no andar con rodeos- Kazuha quieres…

AQUÍ ESTAN SUS BEBIDAS! –el muchacho deja los vasos sobre la mesa- Van a pedir algo ya o prefieren esperar?

no gracias, vamos a esperar ��- maldito criajo! Nada, que no hay manera de declararme a Kazuha

¡Espere! Yo quiero un vaso de agua –le pide Kazu. En verdad está guapísima hoy…

AHORA MISMO!

Bien, ya se ha marchado. Ahora creo que podré declararme… Pero primero guardo el anillo de nuevo en el bolsillo. No quiero arriesgarme a hacer el ridículo si vuelve a venir ese plasta de camarero.

Verás… yo… quiero que… me gustaría pedirte que… -en un acto reflejo le agarro la mano, para darme confianza a mi mismo, y ella se sonroja mucho- podrías… querrías… cas—

¡CRASH!

Un ruido me interrumpe. A ese camarero se le ha caído sobre ella el vaso de4 agua que pidió y ahora está empapada, sin mencionar los cristales que hay cerca de sus pies. Cabe recalcar que su camisa es blanca y que se le está transparentando… bueno, todo. Y el camarero la mira bien interesado.

lo… lo siento señorita… no fue mi intención… yo… -pero ya no me aguanto más y me pongo de pie. Me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo sobre los hombros, para que el resto del local deje de mirarla.

�¡CÓMO QUE LO SIENTE? PERDONE QUE LE DIGA PERO NO HA DEJADO DE MOLESTARNOS TODO EL TIEMPO! Y AHORA LA HA MOJADO ENTERA! POR SU CULPA, CRETINO INCOMPETENTE, ME HA INTERRUMPIDO CUANDO IBA A PEDIRLE MATRIMONIO A MI NOVIA! ASÍ QUE SI NOS DISCULPA, ADIÓS –no se ni lo que he dicho, sólo sujeto a mi novia y la arrastro fuera del restaurante. Todos nos estaban mirando, y ella está en estado de shock. Cuando vamos a donde he aparcado la moto, se para en seco, cogiéndome la mano.

Heiji… tú… en el restaurante… hablabas… en serio? –enrojezco hasta las orejas. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Lo que me conteste, ser�, así que me limito a señalarle el bolsillo derecho. Ella, con la mano temblorosa, mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca la caja, abriéndola dificultosamente. Me mira y…

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Quién lo diría, como hemos acabado… estamos bajo la sombra de un cerezo, en el parque. Se está estupendamente… Ya se ha secado mi camisa, pero de todas formas sigue en el suelo. Ahora tengo puesta la chaqueta de Heiji y mi chaleco. Con tanta tontería, el que acabará resfriado será el U

Me tiene abrazada por la cintura, yo apoyada en él y él recostado en el árbol. En verdad parecemos una pareja de recién casados… �¡Pero qué pienso? Venga Kazuha, cálmate…

Heiji tiene la gorra ligeramente bajada, tapándole la cara. Creo que está cansado… Jugueteo con el anillo entre mis dedos. Kazuha Hattori… ¡voy a casarme con Heiji! Coloco el anillo en mi dedo. No quepo en mí de la alegría, y quiero demostrárselo. Giro sobre mi misma para ponerme de rodillas, con él todavía abrazándome. Me acerco a su cara y le levanto la gorra con la nariz. Aún no ha abierto los ojos, ocasión que aprovecho para besarle. Sin abrir los ojos me responde, sujetándome más fuerte de la cintura y pegándole más a él. Tanto que mis manos flojean y suelto mi agarre del césped, lo que hace que acabe completamente echada sobre mi novio. Entonces yo…

MAMI! MIRA QUE CERQUITA ESTÁN HABLANDO ESOS DOS! –nos separamos a toda velocidad y nos encontramos a una madre tapándole los ojos a su hijo de unos 4 años, mirándonos despectivamente.

Mira que… en un lugar público… ¡y en un parque, lleno de niños! Apuesto a que delante de sus padres no hacen eso… ¡que se vallan a un hotel! –y se marcha murmurando, y nosotros, rojos como tomates, nos empezamos a reír.

Jajaja pobre niño, su madre debe de estar pegándole un broncazo... –Heiji, ya de pie, me 'ayuda' a levantar cogiéndome de la cintura, y llevándome alzada durante unos metros, hasta sentarme en un banco, con él a mi lado.

Ni que estuviéramos haciendo nada malo… somos novios y vamos a casarnos así que… técnicamente… -y le sonrío mientras me pongo roja. Mi detective pone la mano en mi hombro y me junta a él. Y yo pensando que iba a dejarme… jajaja es gracioso, no?

Qué ocurre? De qué te ríes ahora?

Nada, nada, cosas mías… -me mira no muy convencido y me empieza a hacer cosquillas, para que se lo cuente- está bien, está bien… pero para, por favor! –Lo hace y me mira interrogante- verás, es que… esta mañana estaba nerviosa, y como me dijiste que quedáramos antes… y que tenías algo que decirme… así que pensaba que… ibas a cortar conmigo –mi confesión le sorprende mucho

�¿Cómo piensas que iba a cortar contigo! Te acabo de pedir matrimonio…

Ya, pero yo no sabía eso cuando me llamaste –y le miro extraño. Valla forma de pedirme matrimonio, pegándole la bronca al camarero del restaurante- Por cierto Heiji… ¿qué nombre le pondremos? –le pregunto mientras paso la mano por mi vientre

Aún no lo había pensado nada… Tenemos tiempo. 9 meses para ser exactos

Sí, hay tiempo, pero ahora mismo no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino… un problema grande y enorme… y se llama 'nuestros padres' –y le sonrío nerviosamente. Espero que tenga idea de algo- y esto no se puede ocultar –digo, volviendo a posar mi mano sobre la barriga.

Pues habrá que decírselo… y pronto porque hay que recalcar el hecho de que ambos son policías del departamento de investigación y no veo demasiadas formas de ocultarlo, sobre todo por tu futuro y cercano aumento de talla de pantalón y de… -entonces se pone rojo. ¡Pero en qué está pensando esté ahora! Está claro que, por mucho que quiera, no cambiará.

Creo que será mejor primero a tus padres¿no? Shizuka-san es más comprensiva aparte de que como te presentes en mi casa llevándome preñada y con anillo, no creo que llegues a tener oportunidad de decírselo a los tuyos n.nUu

��U me metes miedo a propósito, cierto? Es una de esas aficiones ocultas de las mujeres? –sólo le sonrío misteriosamente. Ahora siento una especie de presencia… alguien muy familiar se está acercando hacia nosotros. Aunque me importa lo más mínimo, que se nos acerque quien sea. En este momento estoy con Heiji y sólo me importa eso. Me acerco a él y cuando voy a besarle (el pobre está en shock, probablemente imaginándose como ocultará mi padre las pruebas del asesinato) cuando…

Hola chicos n.n ¡qué bien encontraros! Kazuha, venía a decirte que esta noche te vienes a cenar a casa. A mi marido no le ha importado y además creo que tienes algo que contarnos, no? –es Shizuka! Pero… qué hace aquí? Y qué dice que tengo que contarles!

Hey vieja! Qué haces aquí? Cómo sabías que estaba con kazuha? Y… nos… has… visto? –traga saliva. A ver donde queda ahora ese 'control' sobre su madre ��Uu

Veros cuándo? Cuando os besasteis? Que va, yo acabo de venir de un recado n.n

��Uuu Y, mamá… qué es lo que dices que tiene que contar Kazuha? –yo no puedo hablar. Aparte de que nos ha pillado besándonos, creo que sabe lo de la boda! Estoy tan roja que si fuera mas chiquitita me tomarían por manzana…

Ah… ella sabrá. Por cierto Kazuha te he traído un regalo n.n –y de su espalda saca un paquete envuelto, que me pone en las manos- anda, ábrelo, a ver si te gusta. A mi hijo ni le pregunto porque tiene el gusto donde yo me sé…-lo abro y… espera… ¿O.o baberos? Y… ¡un biberón! Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí

Ma… mamá… quieres decirme… qué es esto!

Pues muy fácil hijo! Unos baberos y un biberón. Pensaba bordarles el nombre del bebe pero después me di cuenta de que aún no lo habíais decidido n.nUU Además… creo que con este regalo supero mucho más a Yukiko nn lo mío es más útil que unos simples patucos

Shi… Shizuka-san… cómo sabía lo nuestro? Y dónde estábamos? Y que estaba embarazada? Y lo que le regaló Yukiko-san a Ran-chan! –estoy muy asustada, pero ella se limita a sonreírme

No puedo decírtelo hija… ya sabes: a secrets makes a woman, woman nn

**Nota final:** Rank me volví a leer ese fic tuyo y me pareció perfecto el final para este xDD si eso ya te pago el copyright en fics


End file.
